victoriousrpclubfandomcom-20200214-history
First Date, Triple the Fun
First Date, Triple The Fun is the 12th Victorious RP Club Wiki major roleplay. The pairings for this roleplay are: Bade, Tandre, and Cabbie. *'All characters performed by Baconlover06 and BanconTANDRElover90.' --- Scene 1 TANDRE At Nozu* Ms.Lee: Hello you rubish! Tori: Whats up attention hogger? They start growling at each other* Andre: Ladies stop it ! Ms.Lee: Your right, I shouldnt waste my time on that trash! So what can I get you? Andre: Hey first of all that trash is my girlfriend!! And shes no trash, she is my lifes treasure. But..... I'll have a spicy tuna ball. Make that two for my ladie. And some wahhoo punch. Ms.Lee finishes writing in her order paper* *Ms.Lee walks over to Andre and whispers in his ear* Ms.Lee: That ones a keeper. Andre: Why thank you ^-^. Tori: * Smiles at Andre* Andre: Were you looking at me muchacha? Tori: I dont know, mabye? Andre: We all know that maybe was a yes. Kisses Tori's hand* Tori kisses Andre* Tori: I'm having a lot of fun. * blushes* Andre:Me too. Andre's Grandma: Andre, Andre, Andre!!!!!!!!!! Why did you kiss that girl? The numbers on my clock keep changing!!!! Andre: Grandma...... She's my girlfriend!!!! Now go home. Andre's Grandma: Well at least she's a keeper!!!! See you Andre!!! Tori: Why does everyone keep saying I'm a keeper? Andre: Mabye its because your a real girl and natrually beautiful, and fantastic plus amazing ..... and you give me time to breath unlike Sherry. TORI: But dont get me started on Hope. Andre; Oh no, she's a nut job. Tori: But I'm not right? Andre: Of coarse not !!! Smiles and kisses Tori* Tori: So I gues Jade was right. Andre: Yep!! Scene 2 CABBIE Cat: Awww!!! Look cupcake its a giraffe!! Robbie: Yeah! Like Mr. Purple Cat: *Giggles* Of course! Robbie: Oh look its a seal!!! I love water animals. Cat: So you like them more than me? Robbie: Of course not!!! I think your swell!! Cat: Awwww... Thanks... * Kisses Robbie in the cheek* Robbie: Lets go get some cotton candy!! Cat:YAY!!!!! I love candy, but I love you more!!!!*Giggles* Cat: One time my brother saw the giraffe and tried to feed it so now he cant come here anymore.. Rex: You just'' had'' to date the Ditzy Red-Head. Cat: ROBBIE! TELL REX TO STOP BEING MEAN TO ME! Robbie: REX! STOP IT! Cat: Thanks Sweetie. *Quick Peck on Lips* Robbie: Lets go. Scene 3 BADE Beck: Alright! STRRRIIIIIIIKKKKEEEEEEEEE! Jade: Aww thats means you won! Beck: And what did i win? :3 Jade: Me :] Beck: Ill be right back *Random Boy comes up to Jade* Liam: Hey. Your cute. Whats your name? Jade:...Um...I have a boyfriend. Liam: So what? Jade: I cant date you! Beck: Im B-Liam? Liam: Beckett? Jade: Wait you know this dude? Beck: Since Kindergarten. Always steeling girls from me. Jade: Well maybe this will teach him! *Kisses Beck* *40's Actress voice* Well someone got a big boobdy boo! Walks away* Beck: Hey I love you Jade: >.< Yea Yea.. Beck: I still love you Jade: Who said i stopped loving you? *Bade kiss* Scene 4 AT THE MALL {C}Beck: Oh wow! Hi Tori! Hey Andre! Didnt expect to see you here! Jade: Look! Theres Cat and Robbie! Cat: Hi everyone! Tori: Hi guys! Jade: So Vega, How's it going with that new boyfriend of yours? Tori: The BEST'.' Andre: Yep ^u^ Robbie: Thats awesome! Cat: HELP ME! *Drops 7 bags of shoes* Andre: Oh Lil Red. *Facepalms and picks up bags* Cat: Thanks! Andre: No prob Cat: So im having a pool party tommrow! Wanna come? Tori: Im in! Andre: If shes in Im in! Jade: Im going! Beck: Agreed Andre. If Jade's goin im in *Laughs* Cat: Yay! See you guys tomorrow! Scene 5 Pool Party at Cat's House (Everyone jumps in the pool) Cat: *Squeel* Its too Cold! Andre: Aww cmon Lil red! Tori:*giggles* *All 3 couples go underwater and kiss* Tori: Aww! ^w^ Jade: So what now? *grossed out by Tori and Andre* Beck: I dont. Cat: We could have a water baloon fight! 8Cat: Tori and Andre VS... Beck and Jade! Tori: ILL GET YOU JADE! Tori runs after Jade* Andre: Wait Baby you didnt tell me what to doo! Well i guess the only thing I can do is go after Beck. Starts running after Beck* Tori: IM NOT GIVING UP JADE! Jade: NOT IF I GET YOU FIRST! Jade throws three water baloons at Tori* Tori Doges all 3* Tori:' HAHA SUCKER! Jade: I really dont think im the sucker! *Tori falls into right into a hammock* Jade: WOOT WOOT! Thats pretty Guilable for a Cops daughter! Tori; Argh well at least i tried. *Robbie and Cat making out by a near table* Beck: Jade! CORNER! ANDRE BY THE POOL! HURRY! Andre: HOLY CHIZ! Category:Roleplay Category:One-Shot Category:Roleplays About Cabbie Category:Roleplays About Bade Category:Roleplays About Tandre